


after a long day

by nihilisum



Series: dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "sapnap?" his tone had dropped considerably, along with the positive shine in his eyes. "you want to get married too, don't you?"sapnap shook his head in amazement. "dream! yes, idiot, i want to marry you, but–!" he let out a sigh of disbelief, an amused smile lifting his cheeks and a laugh slipping out. "but are you seriously proposing with your dick still inside of me?! you haven't even finished me off, dude!"dream paused, and had the audacity to look down, back up again, and mutter, "oh.""dude!" sapnap couldn't be mad. characteristically, he fell into a fit of giggles, and dream's flustered laugh followed too.or the one where a long day leads to a surprise proposal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971382
Comments: 18
Kudos: 369





	after a long day

dream was feeling great.

he had been working serenely, the burns and the aches in his muscles soothed by george's salves and medical attention, his scarred features warmed pleasantly by the faint orange glow of his lantern light, his body relaxed and massaged by the hot bath he had taken a half hour ago, and his chest thundering with a welcomed pride as he gazed down at his bubbling concoctions, confirming the success of his adventures into the nether that day.

everything in the world was right. as he maneuvered around his happy little workplace, he might have even let his feet slip out some fancy footwork, his hips sashaying around from just how good of a mood he was in.

he almost couldn't believe it when his good mood multiplied tenfold, though when he realised exactly why it did so, he let out a sigh of bliss.

the door of his underground cottage closed with the softest of clicks dream almost missed it. it didn't matter if he had done though. it was those mutters and hums that gently tugged at the seams of the silence that made him feel all giddy, those awful, off tune notes that had his heart fluttering with tens of pairs of wings.

they got closer and closer, slipping up and around the planks of the wooden staircase, until they became muffled nonsense into the back of his pyjama shirt, ropes of warmth curling gently around his torso with the bedroom door creaking shut.

"mmm," moaned his lover, in the soft, unchaste, domestic sort of way, the relieved, blissful one after a long, long day. "dreeeaaamm."

he felt against the right blade of his shoulder the button of sapnap's nose, and soon joining it the pallate of his forehead. then, he felt the trickle of his breath, the brush of his lips tickle his neck, the hook of his chin around his shoulder, and soon the round softness of his cheek pressing against the ghosts of his butterfly kisses.

"hi, sapnap," dream greeted warmly, continuing the ministrations of his calloused fingers around the cauldron and brewing stand.

sapnap smiled too. dream could tell, even without looking. the pressure of his cheek against his neck grew, signalling rise of a smile. "hey, cutie," he replied, flirtation lacing in his tone like it commonly did.

"heard you were causing some trouble today," dream murmured lowly, stirring the pot of metallic orange.

sapnap simpered, his closed mouth, mischievous giggles making dream happily roll his eyes.

"one of these days you have to give george a break," dream sighed, thinking back to when he entered the nurse's office and found a twig in his hair and the blur of dirt behind his ear. poor man looked like he had been to hell and back, but ten times.

"it's tough love!" sapnap argued gently.

"well, some time show him some real love," dream urged.

"oh, dream, you know i only show you my real love," he purred, even having the deviance to buck his hips forward, pressing dream further into the counter.

dream, with his cheeks blushing, let out an amused chuckle of his own and pushed back. "down, boy," he muttered half-heartedly.

sapnap obeyed and resumed his innocent cuddling into dream's neck, watching absently as the potion came together.

"i wouldn't stop chasing him," he childishly remarked. "he tried to fight back, but, you know him. he's not really the fighty type." a pause. dream shifted his head hesitantly before sapnap continued. "well, other than how hard he can bite."

"sapnap..."

dream could only sigh in disdain as the younger boy presented his bare arm to him, bearing the indents of what could only be george's teeth.

sapnap snorted, apparently finding only mirth in the mark rather than annoyance. "his kind are feisty ones. that tommy kid from l'manburg bites too!"

"and here i thought i'd be the only one making those kinds of marks on you," dream remarked dryly, his spirits only perking up a little bit at the snorty giggle it elicited from sapnap.

"today was fun," he exhaled, squeezing around dream lightly.

"having fun by terrorising your best friend. you're a menace, sapnap," dream murmured with a smile. he was glad sapnap enjoyed himself and could end the day with a beaming smile.

"all right! all right!" sapnap whined lowly, rubbing his nose into dream. "i'll do something nice for georgie... next week maybe."

"you'd better," dream muttered. he reached up to the cupboards and collected a handful of thin twigs, adding them to the fire beneath the cauldron. "you know, george knows exactly where to stick needles into all your vital points so that you'll slowly bleed to death."

"dude...!" he heard behind him as sprinkled another pinch of blaze power in before covering the cauldron up.

dream smirked as he shifted himself around in sapnap's arms, now facing the younger man.

"yeah, so you might want to rethink how often you show him your tough love," he teased, tickling his bearded chin and snickering lowly at his pout.

"no fun, dude," he sulked.

dream leaned down and kissed his pout away, tugging him closer when their lips got comfortable and fell into a slow, warm, cosy enchantment, like cookies and warm milk, and the melt of apple crumble on your tongue. dream exhaled softly through his nose as sapnap's tongue rubbed lovingly against his, the smaller boy having the nerve to bite at him.

dream licked over his lower lip and affectionately bumped heads with him. "you really do like being trouble, don't you?"

everything was so good, so, so good. everything felt right and ordered and in place. kissing his lover, holding him, sharing the roof above and having their supper cooking down below; it all felt so surreally good, like bathing in a sunset.

sapnap disconnected their foreheads to peer over his shoulder again. "it's done, dream!"

untangling, they moved like clockwork, dream putting out the fire and sapnap carrying out the glass bottles, stacking them up in his arms and pushing them atop the counter. dream couldn't bite away his grin when he caught the excited guffaws from beside him, sapnap's eyes widening when the potion bubbled over each water bottle as dream submerged it into the pot. one, two, three, and four, until dream could only collect the very last drop by pouring it out, making it eighth.

"sweet!" sapnap cried, gazing at the glittering bottles of fresh fire resistance.

"awesome," dream muttered through an exhale, his shoulders sinking and the day dawning over his back.

they sat together at the table, a steak and a plate of pumpkin pie for each of them. dream sat at one side while sapnap sat at the other next to it, and as they ate and spoke animatedly, sapnap, being as childish as he was, started a game of footsie beneath the table, that quickly devolved from light-hearted play fight to an eyebrow raiser for dream.

"sapnap," dream sang without even looking up from his food, his voice laced with warning.

the warning went unheard as sapnap's socked foot only slipped up higher and higher, until it rested against dream's inner thigh and had to be braced by his hand.

"sapnap," dream warned again, this time looking up at him.

sapnap wasn't slow on reflecting the taunting look. "dream~," he cooed back, straining his foot in dream's hand. oh, he really was pushing it today, and not only with george.

dream never stepped down from a fight, and sapnap, whether it was because of his moronics or his willpower knowing no bounds, never was afraid to start one. after all, sex usually came from the two of them fighting for it since they were both two naturally dominant characters when they wanted to be. so it was surprising when sapnap didn't up his game like he usually, climb into his lap and slide dream's steak away, make some corny pickup line about how he was dinner.

instead, he just leaned forward and looked up at dream like a gentle little temptress.

"can we do it tonight?" asked sapnap. "pretty please?"

and just how could he say no?

the dishes piled up in the sink, ingredients were left on his work table, but none of that occured to dream as he only concerned himself with the gorgeous man beneath him, now dressed in one of his t-shirts and sprawled across his bed.

"mmmm," sapnap moaned quietly from the very depths of his throat, his chin slowly tilting up from the pleasure and his eyes closing so peacefully. "god, dream, you're so–!" he ended with a gasp as dream leaned in again, refilling him until they were stuck together, dream's hips kissing the plush of sapnap's thighs.

"i'm so what?" dream grinned down at him, his hands kneading lovingly into his equally plush hips.

"good," sapnap sighed again, his bottom lip popping from the hold of his teeth. he lifted his hands and reached for dream's face. "c'mere, dream, i want kisses too."

"you want everything, don't you?" dream scoffed, though still dropping to connect their lips.

the dark blonde thrusted his pelvis in slow, graceful movements, kissing into sapnap's giddy, lifted smile and slipping his tongue inside. the pleasure was constant but slow, like honey drizzling into its comb, and neither of the boys were complaining. a lazy fucking once in a while was just as passion filled as any other time they would have sex, it was just that the feelings they had to deliver were done so passively, through the little things, and less through rough pushes and feral bites. slow and steady didn't make it any less good, and sapnap's whiny moans were a testament to that.

dream rested their lips for a moment and lay his forehead against sapnap's. for that moment, he let his lungs catch up to him, breathing in and out as he started fucking sapnap with just a little more force. their bodies slapped together, the sound filling his bedroom every 3 seconds at least.

"but you–!" sapnap let out a shuddering laugh after a particular push that really hit, his whole body feeling it, his hands gripping onto dream's arms tightly. "you give me everything, don't you?"

dream lifted himself up and lowly smiled. sapnap looked so attractive from there, the t-shirt filling his body out perfectly since he was wider than dream, and the shape of his erected nipples filtering so strongly through the white material. he had always loved his body, stockier than him but still shorter. it was like having a giant baby bear, so hugging him and holding him was the very best feeling, his body filling his long arms entirely. "i should stop that, shouldn't i?" his face was flushed, his dark eyes were clouded with euphoria, and his lips were coated with evidence that they had been kissing, nevermind the hickey that was burned into his neck. oh, how he loved what he saw, and heard, and had the pleasure of spending his night with. "spoiling you..." oh... how he wanted sapnap to be the rest of his life too.

sapnap fidgeted beneath the intense gaze, his neck feeling uncomfortably warm in such a small amount of time. "don't look at me like that, dream," he nervously laughed, looking up self consciously.

"let's get married...!"

sapnap turned to dream instantly, his eyes blown up like saucers. "what?!" he exclaimed.

"let's get married! yeah! let's... let's make this forever!" the brunette's eyes widened to as far as they could go, which he didn't think was possible with the initial drop of the bombshell. it was just that dream's tone belonged to when he spoke about things he was passionate or excited about, like when he had discovered the glow squid, or when one of the village's stray cats found comfort in his shins. there wasn't a funny bone in his tone, meaning he was serious, speaking fast and loudly, words tumbling out in a hurry as his head filled quickly with ideas.

dream... wanted to marry him for real!

"i love you, and you love me, so... so it makes sense! right, sap? you love me, don't you? and it's not like we're rushing. we've been dating for almost 5 years now, and, and–! you spend most of your nights and mornings here that moving in will only be natural! we can have a small wedding and only invite our closest friend, and patches!" he paused to gasp. "patches can be the ring bearer!"

his green eyes glittered with how committed he was to the idea, and beyond the bewilderment, sapnap felt endeared by how soft the image of dream was.

"sapnap?" his tone had dropped considerably, along with the positive shine in his eyes. "you want to get married too, don't you?"

sapnap shook his head in amazement. "dream! yes, idiot, i want to marry you, but–!" he let out a sigh of disbelief, an amused smile lifting his cheeks and a laugh slipping out. "but are you seriously proposing with your dick still inside of me?! you haven't even finished me off, dude!"

dream paused, and had the audacity to look down, back up again, and mutter, "oh."

"dude!" sapnap couldn't be mad. characteristically, he fell into a fit of giggles, and dream's flustered laugh followed too.

love. so much love, for the both of them.

"i guess we're engaged," dream said, almost in disbelief as sapnap dragged him down again and kissed him.

"i guess we are."

with marriage proposals out of the way, they made love with no other interruption, sapnap finishing in dream's palm with a whine of his name and dream following with a long, drawled groan.

"oh, man," sapnap murmured through his pants, overwhelmed with the high of orgasming. "feeling this for a lifetime? i couldn't ask for anything better."

dream smiled at his cheeky grin as he slipped out of him and busied himself with the routine of chucking the soiled condom away and cleaning up. as he did so, sapnap busied himself with getting comfortable, tugging on the new underwear dream tossed him and snuggling inside his bed.

"cosy?" dream grinned, glimpsing out of the bathroom at him with a raised brow.

"no, my fiancé's not here," he pouted, tilting his head against the headboard. "come on, come on."

laughing, dream dried his hands and returned, entering the bed cave sapnap created by opening the covers up against his armfor his arrival, and falling into his lap.

"mmmm, my dream," sapnap purred as he cuddled into him, sinking down the bed and bringing dream with him.

"mmmm, my sapnap," copied dream, laughing when sapnap's beard brushed against his skin and tickled him, a feeling not at all foreign to him.

the lanterns were dimmed out completely but the night was lighter than usual, giving the couple the gentle glow of the stars through the open window. it was warm beneath the covers. the soft touches of sapnap's bare legs against his own were so inviting, and laying across his thicker body was always better than sleeping alone. he figured he could sleep just fine without a mattress and only sapnap to comfort him for the rest of his life because the boy was so soft and squishy but equally as firm, all the right percentages for the perfect human pillow.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

"i love you, dude!"

"and i love you too, sap!"

"i love you so much i feel like i need to keep saying it!" sapnap cried, stressing his words to mirror just how much loving dream stressed his heart. "i love you!"

"now you're being silly," dream hummed amorously, fingers threading through sapnap's hair.

sapnap just grinned, wrapping his arms around dream's torso and entangling their legs.

"i felt like that too so i decided i love you wasn't enough and asked you to marry me," teased dream.

"okay, then marry me, dream!"

"ah-ah, you're too late, you should've thought of it first."

"nuh-uh, i wanna propose too!"

"well that's too bad, i did it before you."

sapnap scoffed and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "what are you? the proposal police?"

dream snorted, letting out a small wheeze. "nah, more like the marriage brigade."

"that sucks, dream, you could've said proposal patrol!"

"what are you, the pun... officer!" he stumbled out lamely, flushing when sapnap snorted at his failed attempt at being smart. "shut up," he mumbled, burying his face into sapnap's shoulder and moaning as he continued.

sapnap's laugh turned from mock to appreciation. "you're so cute, dream."

wholesome pillow talk was always part of their routine, and even between the goodness of the sex, it was anticipated and enjoyed. it was always a litter of sweet little kisses, playful back and forths, long make out periods, and when one of them were too rough, soothing massages, words of reassurance and praise, and a lot of attention towards the one who was affected.

"my cat can bring me my ring and patches can bring in yours," sapnap murmured thoughtfully, gazing out the window as dream laid the side of his head against his chest.

"and george and bad can be my best men and karl can be yours," dream replied, humming at the fingers dragging through his hair.

"you get two best men?"

"well i can't pick. out of the two of them, bad is the better best man material, but george means a lot to me too, so."

"hmm, that makes sense." sapnap giggled. "you know, if we were seeing other people we would have been each other's best men." he smiled when dream hummed back in agreement, catching the twinkle of a particular star. "i like that."

"like what?"

"i'm gonna marry my best friend."

"mm, like that too. s'like fate."

fate. it was a silly thing. when dream ran into the small and weak twelve year old in the nether, trembling and backed up by a blaze, and saved him from burning alive, receiving the scar over his face he had learned to cover up since the incident, he hadn't the slightest inclination that he would end up so attached to the boy as a best friend, nevermind becoming his husband. when they laid together across the grass to gaze at the night sky, with nibbles of sapnap's mother's cookies between them, dream didn't have the vision to discern their story written in the stars, the little specs of light being just that, pinholes in the sky with no words describing how they would get where they were now.

that night, as they talked about their wedding day until they were too tired to continue, dream befriended destiny, the light of the stars telling him goodnight as his eyes fluttered closed.

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of smut 👉👈 just a few sprinkles 👉👈 i didn't wanna get too graphic because when i think of dreamnap i'm more like SOFT SOFT SOFT instead of PENIS BUTT SEX
> 
> unlike some you horny f u c k e r s yeah i see you in the tag SPEWING your BONDAGE and KNIFEPLAY EVERYWHERE dammit october erasing all the softness (although i respect the gRind 👁️👁️)
> 
> [UPDATE 18/12/2020 SO THAT WAS A LIE I WROTE SKIRTNAP LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL FUCK ME HOW DID START HERE THEN JUMP TO THAT HOT MESS OF PORN HAHAHAHAHA OK BYE]
> 
> also in all of my dreamnap oneshots so far i have this particular world and background information built up & they all link together so i hope you get that dream wears the mask because he got a scar in his childhood saving sapnap which is how they first met !!! and the concept that george is like a nurse/medicine officer in their village :)
> 
> ALSO i made a lot of little details on sapnap's body because of the recent unfortunate body shaming that happened :( smh SAPNAP IS GORGEOUS ENTIRELY we do be appreciating thicker/wider/bigger/chubbier/WHATEVER body sizes WE LOVE ALL BODIES HERE !!!
> 
> but yh i hope u enjoyed this!!! thank you for reading ^^


End file.
